


we deserve a soft epilogue, my love

by mughetto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany is a Softie, Haunted Houses, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Romano is a Good Bro, Sensitive Topics btw, The Author Regrets Nothing, Veneziano crying most of the time, World War II references, address the elephant of the room, the house is a metaphor, the house is evil
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: "[...]Quella casa, lui la conosce bene. Ci ha abitato. La gente – quando lo vuole offenderlo – dice che abita ancora lì, che non ha mai smesso di abitarci, che quella casa fa parte di lui e che è solo questione di tempo prima che ci ritorni.Una parte di lui vuole che Italia non sia lì. Una parte di lui ci spera – anzi, quasi lo comanda.Romano lo ha chiamato nemmeno un’ora fa. Hanno litigato, ha detto. Veneziano sta di nuovo male. Gli ha chiesto di spiegarsi, ma ciò che ne ha cavato è stato un racconto che manca di dettagli e credibilità. Germania si è mostrato confuso: se lo ha chiamato perché ha bisogno del suo aiuto, che senso ha nascondergli i fatti? Poi ha capito.[...]"A Germania viene chiesto di recuperare Italia, rimasto intrappolato nella casa in cui hanno vissuto insieme per qualche tempo.





	we deserve a soft epilogue, my love

**Author's Note:**

> precedentemente pubblicata su EFP in data 29/06/2019  
Allego anche le note perché la precauzione non è mai troppa: "Come riportato negli avvertimenti, nella shot sono presenti tematiche delicate quali la menzione al fascismo e nazismo. L’autrice ci tiene a specificare che, all’interno del lavoro, non è presente alcun tipo di apologia al fascismo e che – se per qualche recondita ragione vorrete comunque accusarla di ciò – ha una borsa con dentro dei soldi con cui vi offrirà un caffè mentre parlerete civilmente di eventuali errori commessi. Buona lettura!"

La soglia di _quella casa _scricchiola quando la attraversa. Non c’è bisogno che tenga la mano sulla maniglia della porta, questa si chiude automaticamente dietro di sé. Gentilmente, senza sbattere. 

Germania vi presta poca attenzione, preferisce sondare l’interno dell’abitazione in cerca del motivo per cui si è recato lì. Non c’è traccia di Italia nell’ingresso. Se respira con poca più forza, le sue narici si riempiono di polvere. E di questa, la casa è piena: i mobili, i lampadari, gli orologi a muro, il pavimento, tutto ciò che lo circonda è ricoperto da un soffice letto di pulviscolo. 

Gli è possibile appurare ciò perché qualcuno ha ritirato le tende: l’ingresso, al momento, è illuminato dalla calda luce solare. Studia il pavimento, in cerca di ipotetiche impronte. Non ve ne è traccia. Sembra che nessuno vi metta piede da anni. 

L’ambiente è in tutto e per tutto immacolato, ma il particolare delle tende gli permette di non cadere nel primo trucco presentatogli. 

_Quella casa_, lui la conosce bene. Ci ha abitato. La gente – quando lo vuole offenderlo – dice che abita ancora lì, che non ha mai smesso di abitarci, che _quella casa_ fa parte di lui e che è solo questione di tempo prima che ci ritorni. 

Una parte di lui vuole che Italia non sia lì. Una parte di lui ci spera – anzi, quasi lo comanda. 

Romano lo ha chiamato nemmeno un’ora fa. Hanno litigato, ha detto. Veneziano sta di nuovo male. Gli ha chiesto di spiegarsi, ma ciò che ne ha cavato è stato un racconto che manca di dettagli e credibilità. Germania si è mostrato confuso: se lo ha chiamato perché ha bisogno del suo aiuto, che senso ha nascondergli i fatti? Poi ha capito. 

Germania attraversa l'ingresso, in silenzio. Non presta attenzione al profilo antico dei mobili, ai quadri appesi alle pareti, tanto meno alla fantasia della carta da parati. Quando scorge le prime stanze, aumenta il passo e subito prende a studiarne gli interni. 

Trova Italia nel primo salottino. Ha tirato via i lenzuoli da sopra i divani ed ha aperto le tende anche lì. Si tende un poco nel vederlo, le sue labbra tremano appena. Forse sta tentando di pronunciare il suo nome. Ha gli occhi rossi, ha smesso di piangere da poco. 

Germania resta sull’uscio, immobile. Ha quasi paura che _la casa_ lo stia prendendo in giro e che, in realtà, l’altra nazione non sia davvero lì. 

«Lo so che non devo pulire» parla finalmente Italia, incassando la testa tra le spalle. La sua voce è flebile, stridula. Potrebbe scoppiare in singhiozzi da un momento all’altro. «Me lo hai detto, ma io non –» 

«Se lo sai, perché lo stai facendo?» lo interrompe, aggrottando le sopracciglia irritato. 

Italia abbassa lo sguardo e prende a guardare vergognoso il pavimento. Questo – e, in generale, la stanza – gli sembra vagamente più pulito. Forse vi ha passato la scopa o forse _la casa _ha fatto da sé. 

Quest'ultimo pensiero basta per spingerlo ad entrare completamente nella stanza. Si avvicina ad Italia, lo supera, si affretta a chiudere le tende che l’altro ha precedentemente aperto. Nota una finestra aperta. Chiude immediatamente anche questa. 

«Sei arrabbiato?» La voce di Italia gli arriva dalla penombra della stanza. Lo sente torcersi le mani, vittima del nervosismo. Fatica a riconoscere il suo profilo: ora che ha chiuso le tende, l’unica fonte di luce proviene dall’ingresso. 

Il suo viso si rilassa un poco. Non vuole spaventarlo, tanto meno fargli credere il falso. Si prende qualche secondo per elaborare una risposta. Sceglie, alla fine, di essere sincero: «Odio stare qui» 

«Odi anche me?» 

Germania nega, agitato. Non vuole che l’altro fraintenda le sue intenzioni e che si nasconda ancora di più. 

Italia lo osserva, confuso: «Perché sei qui se odi questo posto?» 

«Romano mi ha detto che eri qui» spiega, semplicemente. 

Preferisce non affrontare direttamente l’argomento “litigio”. Sa che questo farebbe agitare Italia e non vuole sentirlo piangere di nuovo. 

Non si vede praticamente più. Germania è certo che gli stia davanti perché è da lì che la voce arriva. Teme, tuttavia, che la _casa _gli stia mentendo, che Italia sia scappato in un’altra stanza e che lui stia parlando con qualche ombra. 

«Anche lui odia questa casa» lo sente parlare di nuovo. La sua voce si è fatta improvvisamente più calma. Germania non sa spiegarsene il motivo. «Lo odiano tutti questo posto, ma sanno sempre come arrivarci.» 

Per un attimo non sa come ribattere. Non capisce cosa Italia voglia implicare con simile frase. Forse sta dandogli dell’ipocrita o vuole apostrofare un, già noto ai più, elefante nella stanza. 

Fatto sta che Germania sceglie di non fargli domande – sentendo, invece, il bisogno di avvicinarsi. Così d’accertarsi che sia davvero lì, si dice. Ma certo che Italia che è davanti a lui! lo sente respirare! Se stringe gli occhi, può intuire la sua sagoma ed il contrasto che fa con la carta da parati alle spalle. E, tuttavia, comunque si protende in avanti per poterlo toccare. 

«Perché sei qui?» lo interroga. 

È un attimo. Prima Italia è davanti a lui, poi è come risucchiato nella penombra. 

Germania sbatte gli occhi, confuso. Era lì neanche un secondo prima! Poteva sentire il suo respiro e riconoscere la sua camicia, e ora? Ora dov’è? Non sente che il suo respiro nella stanza. 

Esce velocemente dal salotto in cerca dell'altro. Il corridoio che ha percorso per giungere lì è illuminato per metà. Le tende e le finestre sono aperte fino alla sua stanza, dopodiché è di nuovo penombra, oscurità, polvere e singhiozzi. 

Italia è lì, nel buio. Germania rilassa le proprie spalle, senza però negare a se stesso ancora più preoccupazione. Non ha idea del perché l’altro sia sparito davanti ai suoi occhi o perché gli stia nascondendo il suo pianto. Italia ha paura del buio, non ha mai avuto problemi ad esternare le sue emozioni (anche quelle più sofferte) davanti a lui; eppure, è in un angolo scuro ed ha entrambe le mani portate sul viso a nascondere le lacrime. 

«Questo mondo–» lo sente dire tra i singhiozzi. «–questo mondo è terrificante» 

Germania esita, ma lentamente porta una mano sulla sua spalla. Italia è reale, è vero, è lì davanti a lui. Non è un inganno _della casa._ Vorrebbe avvicinarsi e stringerlo, ma ha paura di un suo rifiuto. Ha paura che Italia sia spaventato e che non voglia nessuno troppo vicino. 

«C'è sempre qualcosa che non va, qualcosa che non faccio bene...» lo sente tirare su col naso. 

Germania stringe la presa al suo braccio e reclina leggermente il capo sulla sinistra. Cerca di incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro, abbassando le mani e guardandolo negli occhi. Gli occhi di Italia sono vinti dalla disperazione. 

Italia non è più davanti a lui. 

Ritira la mano disorientato. Si guarda intorno in cerca di spiegazione. Spera che Italia sia nel corridoio, il più vicino possibile; ma non è così. Il corridoio è completamente sgombro. Gli appare pulito, luminoso. Non si sa come ma le tende ora sono tutte ritirate, dalla prima all’ultima. 

Germania prende un lungo respiro: è opera _della casa_. 

Riprende a camminare, svoltando a destra del corridoio. Esamina le stanze. Sono tutte aperte, vuote, avvolte dallo stesso letto di polvere che ha visto inizialmente in corridoio. Italia non si trova lì, o nel corridoio successivo, o in quello dopo ancora. Germania affretta il proprio passo e ragiona su come la piantina della casa non corrisponda minimamente alle sue reali dimensioni. 

Gli sembra di star esplorando un enorme palazzo. Uno di quelli antichi, di cui Austria va tanto fiero e su cui Italia pone i più strani interrogativi – fra tutti, quanto tempo ci si possa mettere a pulirlo da cima a fondo. Si guarda attorno, sempre più infastidito dall’eco dei suoi passi. 

Teme che Italia non si palesi più, che _la casa_ l’abbia inghiottito dentro di sé e che il suo ultimo ricordo di lui sia collegato al pianto. 

Serra le proprie labbra e tenta un altro approccio: «Non puoi tornare qui ogni volta che qualcosa non va come vorresti. Non ti fa bene.» 

E Germania questo lo pensa davvero, dal profondo del suo cuore. 

Non è la prima volta che lo trova nei pressi di_ quella casa_. Nei primi anni dopo la guerra, alla nazione mediterranea bastava osservare l'abitazione da lontano per chiedere subito di andar via. Man mano che il tempo passava, però, Germania lo scopriva sempre più vicino. Una volta Italia toccava la porta, altre avvicinava l’orecchio ad essa; addirittura, c’era stata quell’episodio in cui aveva chiesto se ci fosse o meno qualcuno perché sentiva dei movimenti all’interno. Aveva, poi preso ad entrarci dentro. Non era presente durante simili incidenti: c’era Romano, però. Romano che lo vedeva sull’uscio, che tirava immediatamente tirato via, che gli urlava di non farlo mai più. 

Eppure Italia era entrato ancora e ancora e ancora. Tanto che ora Germania ha paura di non riuscire a farlo uscire, che Italia è ora parte integrante della casa, che è colpa sua, che non lo ha portato fuori subito come invece suo fratello avrebbe fatto. 

Fratello. Romano. Forse può― «Lo hai promesso a Romano, ricordi? Hai detto che non saresti più tornato qui.» 

Il susseguirsi di corridoi giunge ad una sua inaspettata fine. Germania si trova in uno spiazzo: attorno a lui altri corridoi, ognuno intervallato da uno specchio vecchio incapace di riprodurre il riflesso. 

«Mio fratello mi odia» 

La voce di Italia risuona nella casa. È un eco cristallino che non permette fraintendimenti e, tuttavia, Germania fa fatica a capire da dove provenga. Si guarda attorno in cerca della sagoma dell’altro. Alle sue spalle non c’è più un corridoio, ma una lunga rampa di scale. La casa non prevede una soffitta, tanto meno un secondo piano. 

«Mi ha sempre odiato e sempre mi odierà» 

Italia è sulle scale. Il suo viso è bagnato da gigantesche lacrime, ma non mostra una ruga d’espressione. È rilassato, perfetto. Lo osserva, in alto. Non sembra nemmeno lui, ma un’altra nazione. Germania lo osserva in silenzio, incapace di articolare un’obiezione a quanto detto. 

«Ed odia anche te, non importa quel che tu faccia» 

Italia non è più sulle scale. Germania osserva il vuoto sopra di sé e si chiede finalmente quanto il litigio con Romano abbia influito con il suo rientro lì. Si chiede inoltre perché l’altro fratello non sia lì, al suo posto o addirittura con lui. 

Romano odia_ quella casa_, la odia quanto la odia Germania (se non addirittura di più: perché, in fondo, Germania dentro vi ha vissuto, mentre l’altro si è sempre guardato dall’entrarvi se non per tirare via il fratello). 

Fa le scale e raggiunge lo stesso punto dove era precedentemente posizionato Italia. Non vi è traccia di lui, non un’impronta, non una di quelle grosse lacrime che hanno rigato il suo viso fino all’attimo prima di sparire. 

Si chiede se l’obiettivo _della casa_ sia farli giocare ad acchiapparello. Germania teme di starsi allontanando sempre di più dall’uscita, di essere sempre più vicino alle fauci _della casa_ e di non avere abbastanza forza per tirare Italia via da lì. 

Riscende al piano terra. Pensa al volto rigato dalle lacrime dell’altra nazione. Chiude gli occhi e fa un lungo respiro. Si siede sugli scalini. Deve esserci un altro modo: non può rincorrerlo senza avere un piano, un qualche tipo di difesa. Si domanda se gli convenga uscire e ritentare con qualcuno che di queste cose ne capisce. Magari Giappone. 

Ma Giappone nega l’esistenza di_ quella casa_. Continua a ripetere di non volerne sapere niente, che non ha parte in tutto ciò e che (nel suo privato) sta cercando di dimenticare – e che così dovrebbero cercare di fare gli altri. 

Germania non vuole dimenticare. Lui ha vissuto in _quella casa_. Per quanto se ne vergogni e tutt’ora lo terrorizzi passarci del tempo all’interno, non può negare un fatto. Ricorda quello che vi è successo all’interno. Non può dimenticare, non vuole dimenticare. Lui deve ricordare. 

E deve anche tirare Italia fuori da lì. 

Perché, lo sa, in fondo, Italia non vuole stare lì. Ha paura anche lui di _quella casa – _in una declinazione diversa, certo, ma pur sempre comprensibile e condivisibile. 

«L'ho promesso davvero?» Italia gli è accanto. È seduto anche lui sui gradini. Sta ancora piangendo. Le sue lacrime sono grandi e si intervallano veloci lungo le sue guance. Germania sbatte gli occhi e quasi teme si possa trattare di un miraggio. Lo vede tirare su col naso e alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento verso di lui. «Che non sarei più tornato qui, intendo. Io non me lo ricordo.» 

Resta in silenzio, per poi annuire piano: «Si, lo hai fatto» 

Non sa i dettagli, spera che Italia non gliene chieda. 

«Non me lo ricordo» ammette impacciato questi. Germania lo osserva stringersi le ginocchia al petto. «Il prima, il dopo … a volte mi confondo. Non è un problema di dati o di nitidezza dei ricordi, è come se le parole non mi arrivassero … non è una cosa che mi da fastidio. A mio fratello si. Lui si arrabbia quando non mi ricordo, dice che sono un idiota, che non capisco niente» 

Sa perché Romano si arrabbia: Italia non deve dimenticare. Italia deve ricordare cosa è successo in _quella casa_, deve provare paura e orrore e non deve tentare mai più di entrarvi dentro. E tuttavia, sembra essere troppo tardi: Italia sta già dimenticando, Italia ha già preso a tornarvi. 

Abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente sconfitto: «Per quale motivo non ricordi?» 

«Non ho mai avuto una buona memoria» sussurra questi. «Non ricordo molte cose di me. Chi sono stato, cosa mi piaceva, chi non sopportavo. A volte non ricordo nemmeno quel bambino … » 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia, non capente. Lo guarda, l’altra nazione continua a piangere. Germania teme davvero che questo sia un altro effetto _della casa_ su di lui: Italia piange di meno da quando sono nell’Unione, sorride energico e si proclama pronto a prendersi la sua parte di responsabilità. 

Chi ha davanti, invece, è un bambino spaventato; che ha paura _della casa_, ma vi è comunque entrato ed ha preso a pulirla (come se volesse abitarla ancora). Perché lo ha fatto? Perché ha litigato con Romano? Perché sta dimenticando quello che entrambi hanno fatto? 

«Se ti sforzassi, sono certo che ricorderesti com'era vivere qui e ne avresti orrore» riprende lentamente a parlare, stringendo entrambe le mani in una salda presa. «Come ne ho orrore io. Come ne avevi tu al tempo» 

E Italia ne aveva davvero avuto orrore. Una cieca paura che lo aveva portato a rifugiarsi nelle braccia del fratello; il quale, lo aveva difeso - come una bestia fa coi propri piccoli - da chiunque avesse avuto il coraggio si recriminargli qualcosa. 

Che ne era stata di quella paura? 

Italia appoggia la testa sulle ginocchia. È un autentico fagotto nascosto dietro una camicia blu. Germania lo osserva e si chiede dove sia la sua giacca: se l'ha lasciata da qualche parte o se è scappato da casa senza avere il tempo di afferrarla. 

Lentamente lo vede girare il viso verso di lui: «A volte voglio andare a vivere qui. Non lo so perché, so solo che mi sento più al sicuro. Più protetto. Ma Romano dice che io non ho mai vissuto qui volentieri, che sono stato costretto e che questo posto mi ha solo fatto del male. Ha detto che–» 

«–che ti ho trascinato io qui.» conclude per lui la frase. Annuisce, confermando quanto detto: «Si, lo dice spesso.» 

«Ma non è vero!» lo ferma Italia, stringendo i pugni e raddrizzando la propria schiena. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi: «Ero già qui, quando tu sei arrivato. Non mi hai trascinato. Non mi hai imposto nulla. Io ero qui. Ero qui di mia spontanea volontà.» 

Ne segue il silenzio. 

Onestamente Germania non sa che dire. Una parte di lui è contenta che Italia non lo accusi di falsità: lui non ha mai voluto fargli del male – non prima, non durante, tanto meno dopo il soggiorno in_ quella casa_. 

Perché volerlo fare, infondo? Italia era esattamente come lui: terrorizzato, colpevole, sbagliato, sconfitto. Fino agli ultimi istanti della guerra, gli aveva tenuto la mano, gli aveva sussurrato di essere forte, che insieme sarebbero usciti da lì e si sarebbero fatti una vita fuori da _quell'incubo_. 

Italia trovava la forza di sorridergli, nei primi anni del dopoguerra, e gli ripeteva di non dimenticare. Soffriva e stava male, ma continuava a stringergli la mano e a dirgli che non voleva assolutamente scordare quanto successo. 

Che era successo allora? Cosa era cambiato? Perché aveva cominciato a dimenticare tutto? Perché era tornato nei pressi di _quella casa_? Perché sentiva l'impulso di tornare ad abitarvi? 

Italia non è più accanto a lui. 

Si è alzato ed ora è in piedi, al centro della stanza. Il lampadario è acceso e illumina i suoi capelli ramati. 

Germania ha paura che scompaia di nuovo, nel buio, ma non dice nulla. Si impone autocontrollo. Italia è lì. È reale. La _casa _non lo ha ancora richiamato a sé. Forse ha smesso di volerci giocare, forse si accontenta del suo sguardo triste e rassegnato. O forse ciò che ha fatto è abbastanza per riscuotere la vittoria, forse questo basta per piegare Italia al suo volere. 

Perché magari ora Italia pensa che sia giusto rimanere lì, che non può andare altrove perché “lui ha cercato questo posto", “lui era lì di sua spontanea volontà", “lui non è voluto andare via". 

Germania lo vede portarsi una mano sulla bocca. Il suo corpo ha preso a tremare. Sembra sul punto di scoppiare di nuovo a piangere. 

Si alza e lo raggiunge, afferrandolo per entrambe le spalle. Vorrebbe scuoterlo fino a fargli dimenticare simili conclusione, ma ciò che fa è invece prendere il suo mento ed alzarlo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. 

«È vero: eri qui quando sono arrivato» gli dice, accarezzando piano la sua pelle. Studia le iridi ambrate dell'altro e presto allenta la presa al suo corpo. «Ma odiavi già questo posto» 

Gli occhi di Italia sono puliti, splendidi. Sono gli stessi che ha incrociato nel momento in cui ha messo piede in _quella casa_. Italia era lì, gli sorrideva, sembra un povero idiota ed invece sarebbe stato il suo unico appiglio. 

«Sei venuto a vivere qui perché piangevi nel cuore della notte e pregavi che qualcuno ti venisse ad aiutare.» racconta, ricordando per Italia ciò che lui ormai sembra aver definitivamente dimenticato. «Sei venuto a stare qui e ogni giorno ti veniva detto come muoverti, cosa pensare di certa gente, come essere.» 

Fa una pausa. Lascia che simili informazioni si depositino in Italia e da questi vengano assorbite. Germania riporta le mani lungo il proprio corpo: «Ma i tuoi problemi non erano scomparsi come ti avevano promesso. Eri entrato in questa casa come ti avevano detto di fare, ma continuavi ad avere paura, a piangere. Eri solo, eravamo entrambi soli» 

Italia lo osserva, gli occhi sono lucidi. Ha ascoltato le sue parole in silenzio. Socchiudere le labbra, come sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma presto le richiude. Germania lo vede abbassare il capo e stringere il proprio corpo in un abbraccio. 

È visibilmente rimasto turbato. Non se ne stupisce. Se davvero non ricorda chiaramente il tempo passato in _quella casa_, un simile racconto può solo che spaventarlo. A Germania questo un po’ dispiace: non vuole che abbia paura; ciò che desidera più di ogni altra cosa è che Italia torni ad avere schifo _di tutto quello_, che non dimentichi ciò che hanno fatto e che – anzi – conservi simili ricordi dentro di sé e che non voglia più tornarci lì dentro. 

Sa che Italia ha bisogno di essere rassicurato. Non deve necessariamente abbracciarlo: basta anche solo manifestare la sua presenza accanto – con un leggero tocco, magari – per far sentire all’altro il proprio supporto. 

Posa la mano sulla sua spalla sinistra, con gentilezza. 

Non vuole spaventarlo. 

Italia alza il proprio viso ed incrocia il suo sguardo. Gli sembra così affranto e tormentato. Germania stringe il proprio viso in un’espressione preoccupata e, con un leggero tremore, accarezza il suo viso. L'altra nazione chiude gli occhi ed avvicina la guancia alla mano. 

Lo vede portare la propria mano sul viso, con l’intento di accarezzare la sua di mano. Germania riesce a sorridergli, ma mentre la bocca di Italia si dischiude per dire qualcosa è di nuovo sparito. 

La sua mano rimane sospesa a mezz’aria e, per un attimo, Germania non sa davvero che fare. Il respiro gli si accartoccia come un pezzo di carta e, con improvvisa agitazione, prende a guardarsi attorno in cerca di un segno di Italia. 

È scomparso. Di nuovo. _La casa_ gliel’ha sottratto prima che potesse proporre di uscire da lì. 

Germania si dice che è colpa sua, che avrebbe dovuto essere più svelto e pronto nei riflessi; ma, allo stesso tempo, si scopre a rimproverare Italia per questo lasciarsi trascinare via senza combattere. Forse ha paura, lo scusa. Forse non sa nemmeno come fare resistenza e vive ogni “rapimento” come una violenza a cui non riesce a porre un freno. 

Vuole portarlo via da lì. Vuole saperlo nella sua casa, col fratello, al sicuro, magari intento a lavorare o a dipingere. Vuole ricevere i suoi messaggi frammentari, lamentarsene e sentirlo ridere nei suoi audio in cui gli racconta la giornata. 

Sa che un simile Italia può esistere solo fuori da _quella casa _ed è per questo – per quell’Italia che gli sorride e stringe le dita della mano mentre parla – che non intende smettere di lottare per tirarlo fuori. 

Prende un lungo respiro e cerca di fare mente locale: dove iniziare a cercarlo? Il piano di sopra? O forse nei corridoi che sono tornati a materializzarsi? Si guarda attorno concentrato. Deve fare in fretta ad elaborare un piano di lavoro. 

Un rumore distante – che fa fatica a decifrare – attira la sua attenzione. Si gira verso il corridoio sulla sinistra ed immediatamente scatta verso di esso. È lungo, buio. C'è una posta alla fine. Sulla destra sono state poste, una dopo l’altra, una trentina di sedie vecchie ma in ottime condizioni. 

Germania non vi fa troppo caso e si affretta ad aprire la maniglia. 

Italia è rannicchiato a terra, in un angolo. 

È in lacrime. Ha entrambe le mani portate sulle orecchie nel tentativo di isolare un particolare suono che pare dargli il tormento. Germania non sente altro che i suoi singhiozzi, non ha idea di quali rumori lo stiamo turbando così tanto. 

Gli si avvicina e tenta maldestramente di farlo alzare. Italia si divincola, terrorizzato, ma è troppo debole per fare una reale resistenza. Piange sonoramente, con entrambe le mani portate alla testa. Germania cerca di asciugargli come può le lacrime. 

«Non piangere» lo prega, accarezzandogli il viso. Non sa come calmarlo, non sa nemmeno cosa lo turbi. 

«Ho paura» singhiozza disperato, con entrambe le mani portate tra i capelli. Sembra aver appena vissuto istanti di puro terrore. Germania si chiede se _la casa_ c’entri qualcosa. «Sta andando tutto male! Di nuovo! Va sempre tutto male! Non riesco a farci niente! Io ci provo! Ci provo e–» 

«Chiedi aiuto, allora» lo interrompe Germania, stringendo il suo viso tra le mani. «Se non ce la fai, chiedi aiuto» 

Ma Italia nega con forza e, con foga, si allontana da lui. 

«Non voglio chiedere aiuto!» urla, ancora in lacrime. La sua voce è isterica, ma diversa dal tono avuto in precedenza. «Voglio essere forte! Voglio cavarmela da solo! Come fai tu, come fanno gli altri! Voglio che mi guardiate e che mi riconosciate come una nazione forte e valorosa – come lo era il Nonno!» 

Germania lo osserva, sempre più confuso. Prende poi coraggio: «Ci sono altri modi per essere forti» 

«Perché quando voglio essere io quello forte devo sempre sentirmi dire questo? Perché se lo fa America o Russia o Francia, tutti zitti; mentre, invece, se lo faccio io improvvisamente hanno tutti da ridire? Perché appena provo a fare qualcosa per stare bene venite in trenta a tarparmi le ali?» ulula fuori di sé, stringendo i pugni con crescente risentimento. 

Germania allarga le narici, questa volta indispettito: «Qui nessuno ti sta tarpando le ali» 

«Si, invece! Mi venite sempre a dire “così non va", “ti multiamo se non cambi", “non è così che ci si comporta”. Lo fate sempre, sempre!» protesta indignato, agitando freneticamente le mani. Il suo viso è rosso e le lacrime sono ormai sparse per tutte le guance. È fuori di sé. 

Germania lo vede respirare affannato, tremante di rabbia e rancore. 

Non sa cosa dire. Simile stato lo coglie impreparato, tanto da portarlo a subire in silenzio. Ha quasi paura che Italia riprenda a parlare e gli vomiti addosso un odio sconosciuto che mai gli ha rivolto o solo accennato. 

Questi, però, ha chinato il capo. Trema, vinto da un’improvvisa stanchezza. 

«Non ce la faccio più» gli confessa, allentando la tensione del proprio corpo. I pugni si sciolgono e le mani vengono portate sul viso. Italia si fa sottile, una foglia secca in procinto di accartocciarsi definitamente sull’asfalto gelido. 

Germania si muove con cautela verso di lui. Ha ancora timore delle sue urla, ma non può ignorare una simile immagine. Italia, lentamente, rimuove le mani e le stringe in una presa poco salda. 

«Perché non posso semplicemente stare qui per qualche tempo?» gli dice, con voce tremula. Le lacrime hanno smesso di scendere. Lascia che Germania gli cinga entrambe le spalle. «Fuori non provo che paura; qui, invece, mi sento protetto. Sento che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa stando qui» 

«È per questo che non puoi restare» argomenta con voce altrettanto bassa. Lo vede alzare il viso e lui sostiene il suo sguardo interrogativo. «Tu non puoi fare qualsiasi cosa, Italia. Tu hai dei limiti, limiti invalicabili. Limiti che tu stesso hai posto e che ti sei ripromesso di non superare. Me lo hai detto tu stesso, ricordi? Hai detto: “mai più”, non lo avresti rifatto mai più» 

Italia lo guarda esterrefatto. Fa fatica a contestualizzare simile affermazione. Abbassa gli occhi ed aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sta facendo mente locale. Un improvviso lampo di consapevolezza illumina il suo sguardo. 

«Ma io non farei gli stessi errori!» controbatte disperato, stringendosi nelle spalle con improvvisa determinazione. «Sarei di gran lunga migliore di come sono ora! Ti stupirei se me lo lasciassi fare!» 

«Tu non devi stupirmi» lo ferma Germania, questa volta più conciliante. «Tu mi piaci così come sei» 

L’altra nazione dischiude le labbra per rispondere, ma si scopre ad esitare. È improvvisamente senza forze, forse perché provato dal pianto o colpito dalle sue parole. Lentamente lo vede abbassare lo sguardo: «Non è vero» 

Germania accarezza i capelli di Italia e scuote piano il capo. Si mostra falsamente rassegnato a quel comportamento infantile: «Puoi migliorare, è vero. Puoi affrontare i problemi in maniera diversa da come stai facendo adesso e trovare altre situazioni… ma non così. Non è così che li risolverai i tuoi problemi.» 

L’altro non controbatte. Si stringe alla sua giacca ed accosta il proprio viso allo sterno. 

«Questa casa può sembrarti calda e accogliente. Puoi entrarvi dentro e pensare che “si, forse è meglio restare qui dove tutto è più facile, più chiaro, più ordinato e semplice", ma non è che una menzogna» spiega, ancora. 

Italia fissa un punto indistinto nel muro, come se qualcosa si stesse materializzando da esso. Presto prende ad abbracciarlo in lacrime mentre, chiudendo gli occhi ed avvicinandoli al suo corpo. 

Germania continua a passare la mano tra i capelli della penisola: «Questa casa ti divora. Si presenta come un porto sicuro ma, nella realtà, lentamente ti spolpa e altrettanto piano ti digerisce. Ti risucchia dentro di sé, fingendo di voler esaudire i tuoi desideri ... ma non lo fa mai, Italia. Non esaudisce alcun desiderio» 

Ascolta il pianto di Italia e lo stringe sempre più stretto. Non può permettersi che _la casa _lo vinca ancora. Non questa volta, non se lo tiene a sé con così tanto vigore. Non lo perderà. Non questa volta. O nella prossima. 

Appoggia il proprio mento sulla testa dell'altra nazione. Il respiro di Italia lentamente va regolarizzandosi. Sospira, senza però abbandonare di un centimetro la propria presa: «È vero, fuori ci sono avversità e problemi e tante cose che forse non cesseranno mai di farti paura» 

Italia si stringe a lui con più forza e Germania fa lo stesso, più determinato, più disperato. Non lo perderà. Non lo perderà. Non lo perderà. Dovesse rincorrerlo in _quella casa _per anni, non lo perderà al suo interno. Dovesse tirarlo via con la forza, non lo saprà all’interno. 

«Ma, guarda dentro di te» riprende lentamente a parlare. «Guarda dove si trovano le cose che ti rendono felice, dove sono le persone a cui tieni, dove puoi essere chi vuoi essere davvero. Ciò che desideri realmente, Italia, non è qui. È nel mondo là fuori.» 

Non è mai stato una nazione ottimista. Ha una mente pratica, crede nel duro lavoro. È Italia, fra i due, quello che sogna ad occhi aperti: quando incomincia a parlare dei suoi progetti, Germania alza le sopracciglia poco convinto e tenta vanamente di mettere del san buon senso nella sua zucca. 

E, tuttavia, non riesce a smetterlo di guardarlo. Non riesce a smettere di credere che, se vorrà, lentamente, coi suoi tempi, Italia otterrà ciò che più desidera. 

«Ho tanta paura» pigola tra i suoi vestiti. La paura, l’ultimo baluardo a cui si aggrappa testardo _quella casa_. 

«Non sei solo» gli dice, ripetendo le stesse parole che Italia gli ha detto una volta usciti da lì. «Non siamo soli» 

Romano li osserva superare la soglia dell’abitazione ed immediatamente è sul fratello. Lo stringe in un abbraccio così forte da togliergli il fiato. Parla velocemente, lo maledice per quanto lo ha fatto preoccupare; ma più lo sgrida più lo stringe a sé. Nasconde il proprio viso contro il collo del più giovane. 

«Temevo di averti perso di nuovo» lo sente dire con voce tremante, al suo orecchio. 

Italia non dice niente. Contraccambia l’abbraccio e a questi si abbandona, dolcemente. Forse c’è perfino un sorriso sul suo volto. Ride un poco dei suoi insulti e, piano, accarezza la sua schiena per tranquillizzarlo. Mentre respira pienamente l’odore di agrumi e di mare che da sempre il fratello emana, Italia torna a fissarlo. 

Germania chiude la porta alle sue spalle. Sa di non poterla chiudere a chiave. Non esiste un modo per riprodurre la forma del buco della serratura. Guarda i due fratelli e ricambia il sorriso che il più giovane dei due gli rivolge. 

_La casa_ scricchiola quando scende anche l’ultimo dei gradini della scalinata iniziale. 

Per un attimo, Germania spera che la fine sia arrivata e che questa collassi su se stessa sconfitta. La vuole vedere sprofondare giù, nella terra, dall’inferno da cui è venuta. 

E, tuttavia,_ quella casa _si staglia solida davanti a lui. 

Italia scioglie l’abbraccio e, dopo aver sfiorato il naso del fratello col proprio, gli si porta vicino. Cerca la sua mano, gliela stringe. Germania sposta lo sguardo su di lui. Lo vede sorridere. 

«Torniamo a casa» lo sente dire, per poi fare un passo indietro e tirarlo con sé. 

Germania lo segue e non si volta indietro nemmeno quando _la casa_ è un puntino microscopico destinato a scomparire sulla linea dell’orizzonte. 

“I think we deserve   
a soft epilogue, my love.   
We are good people   
and we’ve suffered enough” 

Seventy Years of Sleep #4, nikka ursula

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, hetalia fandom, ya mughetto.  
Stronzate a parte, per i coraggiosi che sono riusciti ad arrivare fin qui le mie più sentite congratulazioni e ringraziamenti. Spero che questa shot vi sia piaciuta e che avrete tempo e modo per commentarla, facendomi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
Onestamente, trovo difficile commentare questo lavoro. La premessa che posso fare è che è ho deciso di scrivere questa shot in seguito all'affermazione “eH mA l’iTaLiA eRa GrAnDe DuRaNtE iL fAsCiSmO” (cosa che, no, non è affatto vera. Aprite un cazzo di libro d*ocan). Quella che avete letto non è altro che la mia caotica obiezione a quanto ho dovuto sentire.  
Mi ha sempre convinto poco la decisione di alcuni artisti di raffigurare Germania come un nazista. Onestamente penso che sia una semplificazione che non riesce a rendere al meglio la situazione storica. Allo stesso modo trovo assurda la tendenza a non dare colpe ad Italia. Capisco che il carattere del personaggio sia in netto contrasto con la realtà del tempo, ma non si può certo ignorare quest’ultima.  
Volevo trovare un compromesso: dare colpa ad entrambi, ma non stravolgerli in favore di un qualcosa di truculento e poco credibile.  
“Quella casa” nasce così. Ho voluto rappresentare l’ideologia fascista (e nazista) non come un disturbo schizofrenico, ma come un ambiente in cui entrambe le nazioni hanno vissuto. Un ambiente tossico, sbagliato, raccapricciante e cattivo. In cui sono andati a vivere spontaneamente, ma di cui presto hanno avuto paura. Un ambiente da cui entrambi si sono affrancati e dal quale sono rimasti segnati.  
E allora mi direte: “ma allora perché cazzo Italia vuole tornarci a vivere dentro?”.  
E io vi risponderò: “non lo so”.  
Ed è onestamente quello che penso: non lo so. Non lo so perché esistono ancora movimenti di estrema destra, perché c’è chi fa marcette e incontri, perché ci viene detto di odiare rom perché sì, o i neri ci stanno invadendo, o i mussulmani che esplodono o che gli ebrei un po’ se la sono cercata (così come gli omosessuali con i loro gay pride). Onestamente non lo so perché succede tutto questo. So solo che questo è il mio metodo per esprimere il mio dissenso, il mio modo di dire “non ci sto”.  
Raga, sarò sincera: per me sarà l’amore che ci tirerà fuori da questa merda. L'amore che proviamo verso il prossimo, l’altro, il diverso. È per questo che Germania riesce a tirare fuori Italia. Non perché sia Germania (e bla bla la Merkel, l’Europa, la lira, il cazzo che me ne frega), ma perché lo ama. Così come lo ama Romano.  
Amiamolo questo paese. Ma davvero. Non perché vogliamo menarcelo con la storiella de “eh, grandi artisti eh, grande cucina, eh grandi paesaggi e che vino”.  
Grazie per aver letto questa shot e queste note! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e, ricordate: meglio maiali che fascisti!


End file.
